


I Forgot?

by arrafrost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur accidentally forgets the condoms one time and finds that he enjoys it so he continuously ‘forgets’ to bring the condoms, Merlin not-so-secretly likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgot?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr kink prompt

The first time it happened, it was an accident. Arthur had not meant to forget to bring protection. It simply happened that way. He had shown up to Merlin’s empty handed and horny and for some reason, Merlin hadn’t minded so much.

_“We both got tested last week,” He shrugged, “and I haven’t been with anyone else since then, have you?”_

Enter a stammered response about how it wasn’t Merlin’s business whether he’d been with anyone else lately. This was only two mates having a go… on a semi regular basis… and sometimes they cuddled while watching movies because Merlin was a clingy girl but there were no emotion in this thing because they were platonic shags. And no, he hadn’t slept with anyone else in months if you must know.

They foregoed the use of a condom and Arthur fucked Merlin raw on the couch, with a generous amount of lube, of course.

Arthur couldn’t believe it. It had felt… like nothing he could have ever imagined. No barrier between him and Merlin. It was intimate on a level Arthur had thought he’d never be okay with. He was. More than okay, in fact. He wanted it again. The freedom, the intimacy, the heat and build. Arthur had come hard, spraying Merlin’s back with his come, pulling out just before the warmth settled low in his abdomen.

That was something else he wondered about. What would it be like? He’d done it before but there had been a condom to collect the mess. Now he needed to know how it would feel to come inside Merlin, filling him up as Merlin’s clenching spasms of his own orgasm milked him through his release.

.  
.

He forgot them again, the next time. “I uh… I haven’t stopped off home in a couple days, been sleeping at the office and I should have run by the shop but I didn’t think of it.”

Merlin just rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Fine, but you need to stop living in your office. Eventually you’ll forget to shower and that restricts access to my body.”

.  
.

Arthur sunk his teeth into Merlin’s shoulder as he rutted deep inside him.  He groaned loudly, licking at the bruised skin and he savored the obscene noises Merlin was making and the sweet roll of his hips back into Arthur’s grinding.

“Fuck, Merlin, ” he gasped, and his hand that was splayed over his friend’s chest moved down to stroke Merlin’s leaking cock. Merlin moaned, thrusting forward into Arthur’s grip and pulling far enough away that Arthur had to rut forward to be fully engulfed by Merlin’s stretched hole again. He would do this often. Bury himself deep and grind against Merlin’s prostate, refusing to pull out to fuck Merlin as hard as he wanted it. Arthur took it slow sometimes, and it was a million times better bare.

“Can I come?” Arthur panted, lips pressing into the warmth of Merlin’s neck.

Merlin composed himself long enough to grit his teeth and laugh out a joking, “I dunno, can you?”

Arthur didn’t even take offence, instead he took a deep breath and managed to stop moving entirely, much to the whining protest of his partner who was torn between fucking himself on Arthur’s cock or his hand.

“No, Merlin, I mean… I mean inside you.”

Merlin shuddered instantly and his hips rocked forward with a jolt. “… sure, ah, okay yeah…”

“Are you-“

“Move, Arthur!” Merlin keened and Arthur did not need to be told twice. He thrust into Merlin’s open, wanting body, hard and fast with shallow thrusts and then he was coming. Inside Merlin. He couldn’t stop rutting into him, not the way Merlin was tightening around him. Arthur kept moving until there was nothing left in him, until he could feel his come leaking out of Merlin as he pulled out. He watched it run down Merlin’s balls and the back of his thighs, entranced by the way it looked running down his pale flesh. It took everything in him not to lean down and lick it off of him because that’s not the kind of thing one does in a platonic relationship.

It took him a moment to realize that Merlin was shaking, his fists gripping the sheets beneath him with trembling hands.

“Merlin, did you come?”

“Y-yeah.., it was, um… I was close before and prostate, that was all…” Merlin gasped as he fell onto the bed, rolling over on his side and breathing heavily.

Arthur, however, could only focus on how Merlin’s movements forced more of his come to spill out of Merlin’s hole, down his thighs and onto the bed.

.  
.

“I … got mugged? On the tube? Someone stole my bag.”

“Your bag is by the door Arthur.” Merlin pointed to the door with the intensity of his gaze, where Arthur’s bag sat unstolen in their presence.

“He uh… gave it back?”

“You’re telling me some bloke on the tube stole your bag, rooted through it to only take your condoms, then gave it back?”

“…Yes.”

Merlin sighed, shaking his head as he turned and walked away, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Um…” Arthur stood awkwardly in the middle of Merlin’s living room, shifting on his feet. He didn’t know what to do. This time the lie wasn’t convincing enough, he knew Merlin could see right through it but… did that mean he had to leave or should he stay and explain that  _oh, it’s okay Merlin, I was only lying because I don’t like using a condom with you_. He was such a douchebag.

When Merlin turned around before the door to his bedroom, Arthur wasn’t faced with anger or even irritation. Merlin’s expression was exasperated but playful as well. “Well come on then.”

Arthur furrowed his brows, eyes darting to the side as the confusion set in. “You’re… are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Arthur, you’re not subtle and you’re not too bright either.”

“Hey!”

“Arthur,” Merlin spoke slowly, as though Arthur wouldn’t be able to wrap his mind around what he was saying if he didn’t speak with measured intent, “if I didn’t want you to fuck me bare I would have bought my own condoms a month ago.”

“What? You… you want? You actually like it, you’re not just putting up with-“

“I came from the feeling of you coming in my ass, pretty sure I love it.”

Arthur gaped, jaw hanging comically loose.

“Unless that’s an invitation, come in here and fuck me into the mattress. I fixed it so the bed frame doesn’t squeak anymore which means I won’t get nasty phone calls from my neighbors complaining about my sex life.”

“I uh…” Arthur tried to be coherent but it was a little hard to - okay not all that hard to believe that Merlin was going along with Arthur’s lies for a month because he secretly loved it. One of Arthur’s excuses for not having condoms was that a wild dog grabbed them from his pocket when he was walking over…

Suddenly Merlin’s face was very close to his own, eyes glinting with filthy promises. Arthur needed to stop zoning out like that. “Oh, and this means, if you want to keep this up, we need to make this exclusive.”

“But… platonic…”

“Platonic sex doesn’t involve you licking your come out of my body.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have done that!”

“Oh no,” Merlin purred, leaning closer so his lips brushed Arthur’s ear, “you really should do it more and if you do…”

Arthur couldn’t stop the blush that settled over his cheeks at the absolutely pornographic words that followed. He knew Merlin had a mouth on him but not like that.

“Jesus fuck, yeah alright, exclusive. Good with all of that.”

The words tumbled from Arthur’s lips when Merlin pulled away with a mischievous smirk. He started walking away but Arthur grabbed him, tugging him back and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he dove right past his insecurities.

“And this means… I’m taking you on a date.”

He knew he wasn’t only in this for Merlin’s naughty words. He hadn’t been with someone else in well over two months because it was never the same when it wasn’t Merlin and he needed to know that.

Except Merlin didn’t look like he was in need of being assured. His mouth curved into a wicked grin when he nodded, “I have a cordless one that will work perfectly. It has a remote and everything.”

“Holy…” Arthur inhaled his nerves as he followed Merlin into the bedroom, not entirely sure what he’d gotten himself into but he was sure he wouldn’t be complaining about it.


End file.
